


No Exit continued

by Niebelungen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niebelungen/pseuds/Niebelungen
Summary: Allegory. heavy symbology. Lost in the woods.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	No Exit continued

No Exit Continued

“Wow,” said Dean, “that was awkward.”  
Sam sighed, he really hadn’t wanted to get into someone else’s family drama. He blamed Dean. Still, he could sympathize, “It must be difficult for her, trying to find her own path with an overbearing mother.”  
“Her mother wants what’s best for her. You should understand that better than anyone.”  
“I understand, but she’s the one who has to live with the consequences of these decisions. She should be free to make her own choices.” 

They stop and check into a scuzzy motel. They shower and flop down on their respective beds to watch some tv. Sam is playing on his laptop.  
“Sam, dad’s dead. Are you ever going to forgive him?”  
“Where did this come from? Who said I don’t forgive him? It’s a moot point now anyway. We just need to focus on killing the yellow-eyed demon.”

Dean wondered if Sam would ever forgive him for dragging Sam back into the life. Maybe, once all this was over, Sam could have a normal life. No one deserves it more than Sam. 

They were at Waffling Place having breakfast, both were having waffles. “You know, Dean, there was a play written by Jean Paul Sartre called ‘No Exit’. It was meant to showcase the premise that hell is other people.”  
“Huh?”  
“You see, people were put together in the worst combinations and were unable to get away from each other.”  
“Sam, what are you going on about?”  
“The point wasn’t just being trapped, it was being trapped with other people. It’s funny, people used to think of heaven as this place where everyone gets along, but people now tend to think of each person having their own private heaven. They can’t fathom that a place of happiness could include other people. It’s kind of like we view isolation as heaven and, as Sartre believed, hell as other people.”

“Why are you telling me this?”  
Sam looked at Dean in disappointment, he had become used to talking philosophy with his college buddies. “No reason. Never mind.” Pearls before swine.

That evening, Sam’s looking for a case and then closes his laptop in frustration. “Why don’t we take a break? There’s a lecture series that I want to attend in Chicago.”

“A lecture series? Wow, you really know how to break loose. Still, I wouldn’t mind a trip to Chicago.”  
Is it really necessary for Dean to put down everything that Sam enjoys? It’s not really any of his damned business. He doesn’t have to like it, he should just keep his mouth shut.” 

When Dean stops at another greasy spoon, Sam complains, “Dean, why don’t we try eating at an actual restaurant for once. It doesn’t even have to be nice, just an actual restaurant that cooks actual food. I want some real food for once and god knows you should start eating healthier.”  
“What are you talking about, this place has burgers. This is real food, unlike that bird food that you’re always eating.”  
“Why do you have to do that?”  
Dean looks genuinely puzzled, “Do what?”  
“Why do you have to put down everything that I enjoy. I don’t put down everything that you like.”  
“Okay, you literally just put down something that I like.”  
“You know what I mean, Dean.”  
“Stop your whining and let’s just eat.”  
“I’m not whining, I’m just sick of being put down all the time and I’m not going to eat here.”  
“Fine, then, starve, I don’t care.”

Sam snatches the keys from Dean, dives into the car and drives off to a real restaurant.  
“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Dean shouts after the retreating tail of the Impala.  
Sam was sick of it. Just let Dean walk. God, he was such a shit. 

Dean hotwired a car and found the Impala. Sam had finished eating and was just heading back to the car when he caught sight of Dean. Dean punched Sam and they scuffled. “This is your own fault and it serves you right!” shouted Sam.

Bloody and filthy, they both get into the car and drive on. They start heading into a heavily forested area. “Just admit it Dean, you’re lost.”  
“I’m not lost, Sammy, I’ve driven all over this country. No way am I lost.”

(Parzival) (Xandu)

“We should have asked directions at the last gas stop. I knew we should have asked directions, but you insisted that you knew where we were.”  
They drove deeper and deeper into the forest, then the car came to a stop. Dean looked under the hood. “I’m afraid there’s nothing that I can do here. She’s going to need some replacement parts.”  
“Great, just great.” Sam was fuming, “There’s no signal here.”  
Dean tried his cellphone, “Shit, no signal.”  
“That’s what I just said, Dean. I wasn’t making stuff up.”  
“Well, what are we going to do?”  
“I guess we’ll have to walk. If you had asked for directions, we wouldn’t be out here anyway.”  
“Don’t start Sammy.”  
“Don’t call me Sammy.”

Eventually they arrive at a river. They follow it. They arrive at a mansion on an estate. The mansion is topped with a glass dome. “What’s with this place? It’s in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Just be glad, Dean, we can finally get some help.”

They are greeted by a golden youth and were led into the house, where people are gathered, drinking, talking and listening to music. “Hey, can anyone help us? Our car’s stopped a ways back and we need a tow.”  
Everyone just kind of ignores Dean. Sam approaches someone, “I’m sorry to bother you, but is there a phone that we can use?”  
The woman laughs, “There’s no phones here.”  
“Is there any form of communication? Is there a place where I can plug in my laptop?”  
The woman just shakes her head no. They ask around some more, but are confronted with the same answer.  
Dean was exasperated, “What’s with these people?”  
“I don’t know, but they seem odd.”  
“No shit.”

A man in his twenties, with long black hair approaches them. “You should relax and enjoy yourself. Eat. Drink. Enjoy yourself.”  
“Do you think we should?”  
“Might as well,” Dean answers. Dean grabs a drink and starts loading a plate up from a buffet table. A blonde woman approaches the brothers, “Would you like a shower? I can show you where the restrooms are.”  
“Any chance of you showering with me?” Dean asks. Sam rolls his eyes. The brothers avail themselves of the showers. There are clean clothes laid out and they put them on and then mingle with the other people. 

There’s a woman singing some strange song. Sam is very curious about this place, but he doesn’t ask any questions. The night creeps into morning when the boys are shown into a room where they can rest. They don’t even care that they share a bed, it’s a very large bed. Dean is trying to remember that song as he drifts off. 

When they wake, they are laying by the river. The mansion’s gone. The estate is gone. There is a domed shadow providing shade for the boys. 

“What the fuck happened? There was this huge mansion, right Sammy?”  
“Don’t call me Sammy. Yeah this was. I don’t know what happened, this looks like the same place, but without the estate.”  
“Do you think we were tripping or maybe it was a spell.”  
They get up and search the area for clues. Dean’s trying to remember that song, he feels that everything would be alright if only he could remember that song. Sam regrets that he hadn’t asked about the place. 

“Hey, let’s just walk back to the car.”  
“No,” Sam argues, “we should follow the river.”  
“Why do you have to argue with every suggestion that I make?”  
“I don’t argue with every suggestion. It just makes more sense to follow the river.”  
“Why? You planning on fishing?”  
“Why do you always have to be sarcastic? Can’t you just have an honest conversation without falling into sarcasm?”  
“Sam, we should get back to the car and try to follow the road.”  
“Dean, we’re lost. We’ve lost the car. We’ve lost the road. The only thing that we can find is this river beside us.”  
“But the car wasn’t by the river.”  
“The car’s lost. Get it through your thick skull, already. Rivers attract people, which means roads and communities. If we stick with the river, we’re bound to find civilization. Otherwise, we’re just lost in the woods.”

Dean concedes to Sam, but points out, “We’ll have to cross the river.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“I have to, we have to. I won’t let us be separated. You understand, right?”  
Sam nodded and they crossed the river. When Sam looked back he saw that the river was wide with a fierce undertow. 

Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita  
mi ritrovai per una selva oscura,  
che la diritta viea era smarrita.

Sam was fuming, he felt suffocated being around Dean. He had gotten his way, they were following the river, but he was still angry.  
“What’s that?” Sam moves forward eyeing a plant. “Dean, this is parsley.”  
Dean glances around, “Well, shit. Demons, you ready Sam?”  
Sam nods. They walk into a field of Poppies, Dean is finding it difficult to stay awake. He feels light and happy as he looks over to Sam. Sam was lying amidst the red flowers with a goofy grin on his face. Initially Dean laughed when he saw Sam surrounded by red, but then he started to panic. Dean needed to get Sam away from the blood. He pulled at Sam and tried to get him to wake up. Sam mumbles something about the Poppies looking like rubies. He finally managed to get Sam past the flowers and moving again. Sam’s head was starting to clear.

“I’m sorry Sammy, I don’t know why it took me so long to realize what was happening with you and the Poppies.”  
“No, it’s not your fault. How did you manage to get me out? I thought you had fallen asleep as well.”  
Dean grinned, “Divine intervention. Come on Sammy, it’s not like I can actually ever leave you. We’re stuck with each other.” Sam was getting that trapped feeling again. Sam knew his brother loved him. Sam loved his brother as well, but his love was corrupt and impure. In the distance, they heard an unholy screaming. They ran towards it. There was a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she was wailing. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean shouted towards the woman.  
“He’s left, my lover has left. There will be war upon you both.” she screams rubbing her hand over her stomach. She points at Dean and lightning strikes down, narrowly missing him.  
“Witch.” Sam shouts, running to attack. Vines wrap around his legs as the woman cackles. Dean takes the opportunity to flank her and takes his shot. The woman falls dead. Sam shudders at what they did, what they had to do. They build a pyre and set it alight.  
“Is every spark dead?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah, they’re all dead. Let’s head on.” Neither boy looks back.

At nights they set up makeshift hammocks between the thickly packed trees. It keeps them up away from some of the insects. It also helps keep them off the cold ground.  
“Why did you leave?” Dean asks softly into the night.  
“You know why.”  
“I want to hear you say it.”  
“Dean, what good will that do?”  
“Please.”  
“I just can’t. I can’t love you the way you want me to and you can’t love me the way that I want.”  
“Sam, you can’t leave me.”  
“I know. That’s what scares me. All we do, all we can do is make each other miserable.”  
“Hey, once this is over, everything will be fine.” But neither brother believed this.

Eventually they came upon a demon, laughing and dancing to music that no one could hear. The fire reflected yellow in the black orbs. Sam and Dean broke, flanking the demon from either side. Dean kept low to the brush, while Sam used agility and speed to move in close. The demon used its power to fling Sam back and that’s when Dean moved into strike. The demon grabbed Dean and threw him into a tree. It then moved in to finish Dean when Sam’s blade sunk deep into the demons back. The demon’s blood stained Sam red. Sam walked over to help his brother up.  
“It’s done.” Dean said.  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”


End file.
